A Glorious End
by LarcSakurai
Summary: Vincent and Cid enjoy the fireworks. Written for a 4th of July contets on DeviantArt


Nestled together lay the pilot and gunner on the soft grasses surrounding Rocket Town, the normally docile hamlet buzzing with activity over the climax of the night's festivities. Couples, families, and friends littered the field sharing food and drink and good times as their eyes lifted upwards to the darkening sky. The air brimmed with anticipation. They said the display was to be dazzling tonight and every one of those present was holding the town counsel to their promise. It would be a glorious end to such an eventful day.

Cid was content just to lay with his head in the lap of his lover, Vincent's long fingers gently playing with his short blonde hair. Sky blue gazed up into bloody crimson, reaching up to toy with the raven tresses tickling his nose. It was rare they got to bask in the adoration they harbored for each other. A rarer occasion still was Vincent actually showing him tenderness without going on some tangent about not being good enough for him or some other such bullshit. No matter what the gunner said about himself, Cid absolutely adored him.

"Man when's it gonna start?" the blonde drawled, pulling out a cigarette. "I ain' gettin' any younger." At this Vincent chuckled.

"You are not getting any younger?" he reached down to brush his pale lips across the other's forehead.

"You ain't that damn old." Cid batted him back, his gaze resting on the sky. "At least it's a beautiful night."

"Indeed." Vincent agreed, coiling his fingers through Cid's hair. They laid in a mutual silence as minutes dragged on, the end of Cid's cigarette burning bright as the stick grew short. Vincent detached the other's mouth from the drug and replaced it with his own, the pilot pushing eagerly back against him. Vincent by now had adjusted to the taste of tobacco on his lover's lips. In fact he'd begun to savor it. Mingling with the native flavor it combined to form a taste that was uniquely Cid. The sweetest indulgence he devoured without hesitation.

The lovers broke the kiss as silence swept across the plains and all eyes locked back on the stars above. Cid righted himself and pulled Vincent's cloak around him, nestling in close to the other's body for warmth. An arm draped around his waist and the two lovers gazed upon the first fiery trail to streak across the sky preluding a thunderous boom and the luminescence of red and gold streams briefly banishing the darkness. Around them children shrieked in terror and awe as more booms rocked the night and an army of colors shot towards the clouds.

"Beautiful." Vincent whispered, his long fingers lacing with those calloused of his lover, the rugged pilot nodding his agreement.

"Yeah... hell of a show they're puttin' on this year." He looked over at Vincent, his throat running dry as the other returned his gaze, the light of the fireworks dancing in the bottomless crimson pools like stars. Vincent gently brought his lips to Cid's chin, nipping the whiskered skin before taking their place on his mouth. Deafening booms around them were drowned in the soft noises harmonizing from deep in their throats, the world melting away to disappear into some unknown oblivion. In that brief moment meaning became undefined.

"Look." Cid pointed back up to the sky as the grand finale again, the brilliant flashes and rumbles a strobe of life and energy filling the starry darkness. The two lovers laced fingers as everything became light as day, excited chatter and whispers of awe rivaling the clamor of the fireworks above. Suddenly it ended and the silence fell once again, broken by the claps and cheers of those scattered across the plains. Vincent rose and helped Cid to his feet, the two lacing their fingers and sharing chaste kisses as they made their way for home.

Back in the confines of their little house two lovers fell to soft sheets and melded together, their eyes aglow with life and energy. Sparks flew as lips clashed, hearts thundering in ears and chests bursting with shades of red passions. Twin screams chorused breaking the silence, the whole world illuminated with white ecstasy before the silence fall over them again, broken by the soft applause of breathless pants. The raven haired gunner flashed his pilot the tiniest trace of a smile and lay his head upon his chest, the two content to bask in the adoration shared between them.

It was truly a glorious end to a beautiful evening.


End file.
